


Wheels

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Implied Gwenvid - Freeform, One Shot, blood mention, neil continues to be the voice of reason in my fics, secretly badass David, this isn't much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: The trio is hurt and the campmobile isn't running. David has an alternative.I couldn't get this idea out of my head and discord wanted it.





	Wheels

“David, what are we going to do? The campmobile isn’t working and we’re running out of band aids.” Gwen was hastily trying to bandage up a collection of campers who refused to explain where the cuts and scrapes had come from. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know but his best guess was across the lake.  
  
“It’s just a little blood,” Nikki quipped.   
  
“Yeah, we’ve definitely dealt with worse,” Neil added.

David analyzed the trio. Nikki was pretty much patched up already. Neil only had a few scratches that could probably heal with some cleaning and time. Max on the other hand still hadn’t gotten any medical attention. David could tell from looking that they were pretty deep and was going to need more than bandaids. With just what they had on hand, it was likely the wound would get infected. 

“I can go to town.” David reluctantly suggested.

Gwen sighed. “David, I just told you; the car is out of commision. What are you going to do? Walk to town?”

David shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes on the ground. “No. It would take too long.”   
  
“Then what do you suggest, David?” Gwen got to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

“I could take my bike.”    
  
Gwen stared blankly at her co-counselor while the campers behind her erupted into laughter 

“What? Do you have a tricycle stashed away that we didn’t know about?” Max managed to get out. 

Gwen pulled out her phone from her pocket, “Seriously David. We need this stuff fast. I can call someone to drive one of us into town—”   
  
“Gwen.” David put his hand on her shoulder. “Trust me. Meet me outside in 10 minutes okay?”    
  
“Okay.” She had her doubts. A lot of doubts. David was the kind of guy who tended to make people do that, however well meaning he happened to be.    
  
Gwen still took the kids with her to wait for David. She wasn’t expecting much. Maybe a mountain bike? She couldn’t imagine David on a bike, at least not as an adult. Where did he even keep it? There wasn’t much storage on the grounds that she hadn’t seen herself.    
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an engine. Her immediate guess was that David managed to get the car up and running again. However, she was met by the sight of a black motorcycle rolling up to her with a rider in jeans, a leather jacket, and a helmet covering his face. 

“Whoa,” the group behind her chorused. Gwen wasn’t sure, but she wanted to know.    
  
The rider let down the kickstand but stayed on the bike. He lifted the helmet off his head.    
  
“David?” Nikki shouted, jumping up and down with excitement.    
  
“David, what the fuck?” Max added.    
  
“How did we not know about this?” Neil asked.    
  
“Well I didn’t want it to be a bad influence on you campers, not mention the potential safety hazard. Keeping you all safe is my top priority,” David said from his seat, the helmet tucked under his arm.    
  
“This is so cool though! How fast does it go?” Nikki bounced over, obviously wanting to touch the bike.    
  
“Yeah, I still think you’re lame but this does help a bit,” said Max.    
  
“Seriously, where did you hide this?” Neil asked. 

“I would love to answer all of your questions, but right now I have to get to town.” David smiled, then looked to Gwen, “I’ll be back in a bit okay? Keep pressure on Max’s wounds and try to keep Nikki from hurting herself again until I get back.”   
  
David returned the helmet to his head and brought the kickstand back up. He waved quickly and revved the engine, then took off. He was out of sight in half a minute. Gwen continued to stand silently in place, still a bit too shocked to really process everything.    
  



End file.
